


Catharsis

by CounterKnight291543



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CounterKnight291543/pseuds/CounterKnight291543
Summary: The night before a big match, Leon visits the empty Wyndon Stadium to try to relax. Unbeknown to him, his boyfriend, Raihan, has followed him in the hope of 'helping' him do so.A quick, short and dirty nsfw Leon x Raihan one-shot. 18+ only.Both characters are (obviously) over 18, as they are in canon.Enjoy!
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 229





	Catharsis

Leon took a deep breath.

Turning the key, he opened the door marked ‘Trainers Only’ and slipped inside. He closed it behind him as quietly as he could. A dark empty corridor now stretched out before him. He began to walk, not bothering to turn on the lights. When he came to a crossroads, he confidently turned to the right and continued onwards. His sense of direction was bad, but he could never get lost here. It was like a second home, after all.

He came to a row of illuminated cabinets and cases arranged neatly along the wall. Peering through the glass, he couldn’t help but smile. Photos of himself, along with numerous trophies and medals, were laid out in a museum-like display, recounting every one of his accomplishments.

He continued on and down some stairs, his footsteps echoing through the empty hall. Arriving at the entrance to a tunnel, he stopped for a moment to admire the mural on the wall. It depicted a number of his battles, as well as his championship win – arguably the greatest moment of his life so far. His eyes skated along the wall to another part of the painting. Here a plucky young trainer stood amidst a sandstorm, his dragon circling overhead.

Leon laughed as he made his way down the tunnel. He closed his eyes as he went, revelling in the power he felt when making this walk. With his final step, he opened his eyes and emerged onto the field of Wyndon Stadium. He stood for a moment, hands on hips, and took it all in.

The stadium was completely empty, devoid of people and Pokémon alike. The stands, huge and sloping, were filled with nothing but vacant seats, the crowds having left long ago. These stands encircled the stadium like a giant bowl, creating a daunting atmosphere for new trainers. Leon loved it. It was only at night, however, that he could truly appreciate its grand aura. When there was no one else around, he could really feel this place bearing down on him. It was intimidating, but awe-inspiring.

Above the stands rose the stadium’s famous arch, bathing the field in bright white light. During the night, against the backdrop of a pitch-black sky, Leon always thought it more impressive.

Making his way across the grass, he stopped by the centre circle and closed his eyes once more. He liked to do this the night before a big match, finding it cathartic to simply stand and feel how different the atmosphere was at this hour. Knowing there could exist such quiet here put him at ease when it came time to battle. He breathed deep and relaxed his body.

In… and out. In… and out… In-

“And ladies and gentlemen here is your challenger!”

He spun around, his eyes flying open. From the darkness of the tunnel emerged a figure. Leon squinted to see who it could possibly be at this hour. He promptly gave his face a palming when he realised who it was.

“He is your Hammerlocke Gym Leader, the tamer of dragons… the great Raihan!”

Of course, it was Raihan. He ran onto the field towards him, pretending he had a microphone in his hand.

“And the crowd goes wild! Yeahhhh!”

He took the imaginary applause from the adoring empty seats before slapping Leon on the back.

“And what is the champion of Galar doing in an empty stadium at this hour, hm?”

Leon folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. “You know I like to come here before matches, Raihan.”

“I know, I know. I’m just messing with you.” He slipped his arm around his shoulders and grinned.

“What are you doing here, anyway?” Leon asked, giving his cheek a playful tug.

“Am I not allowed to visit my rival and boyfriend every once in a while?” Raihan grabbed Leon’s cap in response and tried to make a run for it.

“Would you keep it down,” Leon said, snatching it back.

“There’s no one here but us, Leon.”

“Still, you never know who might be watching.”

“Who cares?” Raihan complained, pouting.

“It’s been ages since I last saw you.”

“We had dinner together like three hours ago.”

“Exactly. Ages!”

Raihan stole Leon’s hat once more and made off with it down the field. Leon took off after him, his cape flapping around noisily as he ran. Eventually, after chasing him for the best part of five minutes, Raihan gave up. Leon caught him and tackled him to the ground. They both laughed heartily as they wrestled for the cap, rolling over and playfighting until they were both exhausted.

Leon eventually rolled off him and onto his back.

“You’re an asshole,” he laughed, panting.

“I know,” grinned Raihan, “and you love me for it.” He lazily dragged himself on top of Leon’s chest. Sneaking a hand up his shirt, he deftly caressed his abs with his fingertips.

“Hey! Not here,” Leon chided, slapping at his hand.

With a devilish smirk Raihan pulled himself up onto his knees. He then planted them either side of Leon’s hips, straddling him. He leaned down and locked their lips together, kissing him gently. Leon’s concerns quickly melted away as Raihan began nibbling on his bottom lip, his teeth brushing softly against it. He reached out and slid his arms around his neck, pulling his hat off in the process. He ran his hands through his hair, losing himself in the moment.

“You were saying?” simpered Raihan, taking a breath.

Catching the gaze of his teal-blue eyes, Leon looked away bashfully, a splash of pink now colouring his cheeks. Raihan brought their lips together once more, this time with more passion. They kissed deeply, with Leon letting slip a breathy moan as Raihan resumed biting his bottom lip. He tugged on it playfully, dragging his teeth along its surface. Leon felt a twitch in his shorts, his body responding in the only way it knew how.

Raihan took a hold of his arms and pushed them to the grass, holding them in pace above his head. He deepened the kiss further, his tongue now sliding over Leon’s bottom lip and into his mouth. He slowly pushed and probed, revelling in its wet heat. Leon lapped at his tongue with his own, welcoming the intrusion. It wasn’t long before the sensation caused another twitch down below. As if sensing this, Raihan promptly broke the kiss once more and leaned back, pressing his ass down onto Leon’s groin. He began to move back and forth, grinding against his hardening cock. Leon screwed his eyes shut and covered them with his arms, bucking his hips to Raihan’s rhythm. Heat pooled in his stomach, a knot tightening within. He panted and groaned, already desperate for relief.

Satisfied, Raihan climbed off him and stood up. Leon opened his eyes and watched in awe as he slipped off his shorts, exposing his hard cock underneath. As always, he was transfixed by its impressive length. He tried to get up, but a hand on his chest quickly pushed him back down. Raihan kneeled and wagged his finger, his huge cock bouncing as he did so.

“Now, now,” he smirked, “you’re the one with the match tomorrow, Leon. As your boyfriend and rival I think it’s only right I show you a champion time, hm?”

Leon gulped as Raihan knelt over him. His boyfriend took his time in what he did next. He turned so that he was facing the opposite direction, before planting his knees either side of his waist. Straightening his back, he slowly brought his ass down towards his face. Leon’s mouth fell open, his hands reaching up to meet it. He gripped at the soft, velvet-like skin, splaying his fingers over both cheeks. Leon had always loved to touch Raihan’s ass. It was soft but firm, the muscle toned and its curves defined.

“What’s the hold up, _champ_?” asked Raihan, leaning further back. His hot balls dragged along his chin and mouth, teasing him. Leon lolled his tongue out and lapped at them, causing Raihan to push on back a little further, giving him better access. He lifted himself up and waited. Leon obliged, sucking on his balls and fervently licking the underside of his cock. Raihan moaned, beads of precum soon staining Leon’s shirt. He grabbed at the waistband of his shorts, yanking them down to reveal a wet, twitching jockstrap.

“Mmm you’re wearing the underwear I bought you,” he simpered, caressing his bulge. He brought himself back down upon Leon’s face before he could respond, burying him in the heat of his ass. Leon moaned into it as Raihan adjusted his position. Raihan was significantly taller than him, but by arching his back and keeping low, he was able to keep Leon subdued whilst still being able to tease his hard, trapped cock.

Leon dug his nails into the dirt, his fingers clenching, as Raihan slipped his fingers under the straps of his underwear. He traced them back to the centre and gripped his bulge with his whole hand. Leon squirmed as he gave it a gentle squeeze, precum now seeping through the fabric.

“You want more?” Raihan asked, his voice laced with seduction.

Unable to move, Leon could only try to nod.

“Then get using that pretty little mouth of yours,” he ordered.

Leon felt Raihan’s hole twitching against his mouth, inviting him in. Lolling his tongue out once more, he began to greedily lick at it. Raihan’s body shook with pleasure.

“Mh… fuck… that’s it…”

Leon swirled his tongue around in a circular motion, barely stopping for breath. Wet and pliant, Raihan’s entrance now relaxed, allowing him to push inside. As he did so, Raihan let out a sharp whine. He rose and straightened his back, essentially sitting on Leon’s face. He reached behind him and grabbed his hair, trying to push him further inside.

“You… fuck-”

He rode his tongue hard, rolling his hips and pressing his ass down harder. After a few intense moments, Leon was gasping for air. Raihan eased off, bringing his ass up and his body down.

While Leon coughed and spluttered, Raihan set about pulling down his jockstrap. It wasn’t long before he had his cock and balls free. Leon let out a shaky sigh of relief as Raihan began to stroke his cock, finally giving him the attention he craved. He went slow at first, running his hand tentatively along the shaft. When he felt Leon’s body tense, he quickened the pace, pumping faster and finishing each stroke with a slight twist. Before long Leon was shaking, his toes curling and fingers clenching as pleasure shot through his body.

Raihan suddenly switched tactic. Feeling a searing heat at the tip of his cock, Leon cried out. This heat soon consumed his entire length as Raihan took him further into his mouth and down his throat.

“Mh… your dick… it’s so good,” he drooled, popping it from his mouth. Raihan laughed as he took him inside again, slowly sucking from tip to base. Leon’s body trembled, the knot in his stomach tightening. Raihan knew he was close. Grabbing his balls with his other hand, he massaged them carefully and continued to suck, this time much faster.

“Ah… ah… ahhh!” Leon screamed, throwing his head back and moaning. His back arched, pleasure racking his body, as the knot finally began to unravel. Hot cum shot from his cock, painting the back of Raihan’s throat white. His boyfriend took it all, sucking his balls dry of every drop. As the jolts of pleasure subsided, Leon lay back and closed his eyes, savouring the feeling. When he opened them again, Raihan toppled off him and onto the grass. Leon reached for the other man’s still throbbing cock, but he was quick to stop him. Instead, he clasped their hands together and simply smiled at him.

“I fucking love you,” he grinned.

“I love you too, Raihan.” Leon smiled at him warmly, happy in the knowledge that this man was his.

“What would your sponsors think if they could see you now?”

“Let’s hope they never do see me like this,” he laughed, shaking his head.

“True, but they never will.” Raihan gave him a devilish grin. “Hmm, how about I fuck you senseless in the locker room now, help you prepare some more for your match, ey?”

Leon bit his lip and nodded, grinning.

“After all, there’s no better way to prepare, is there?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!!! Thank you for reading and I would love to hear what you think!! <3


End file.
